


Pet

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks into the chapel at St. Mary's too late to stop the last seal being broken, but is it really his brother who broke it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

As Dean burst through the doors of the chapel, he saw Ruby and his brother gazing down at the blood trickling out of Lilith’s latest and last vessel. The demon looked up at him and smirked,

“You’re too late Dean-o. The door is opening. Can’t help but thank you for being so blind though.”

Dean looked puzzled,

“What do you mean bitch?”

She chuckled,

“Do you really think your precious Sammy would run off with a Hell-bitch like me whilst you were rotting in the pit?”

Dean looked towards his brother, who wore a smirk of his own before letting his eyes flick to black. The demon that had been playing his brother put a hand up to his mouth, faking shock,

“Oops, you caught me!”

Dean glanced between the two, unsure as to how the demon had fooled the host of heaven,

“So where’s _my_ Sammy?”

Ruby chuckled,

“ _Your_ Sammy’s been Lilith’s pet since you took a trip downstairs.” She glanced off to the side, into the shadows out of Dean’s sightline, “She might have broken him a little though.”

Dean turned towards where Ruby was staring. In the darkness there was _something_ curled up as though afraid. He glanced back to Ruby who held out her hand as if calling a dog,

“Come here pet, someone wants to see you.”

Dean watched as the _thing_ moved, crawling out of the shadows on its knees wearing nothing more than rags over its bony and whip-scarred form and a collar around its thin neck.  To his eternal shame it took Dean several seconds to recognise the person for who it was,

“Sammy?”

His brother didn’t react, but Ruby gave a chuckle,

“Finally. That took you long enough.”

Dean gazed at his brother – his _real_ brother – sadly. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually thought that the demon blood-fuelled creature that he’d been hunting with since his return from the pit had actually been his brother. He should have known better, and now he knew the truth, he almost felt ashamed that his brother had been trapped in a living hell whilst Dean had been running around with something that all his instincts had screamed was not the Sam he’d left behind. He tried to approach his brother,

“Sammy. I’m – I’m sorry.” His brother showed no reaction to Dean, other than to cower behind the legs of Ruby. Dean glared at the demon, “What the fuck did you do to him?”

Ruby chuckled,

“I didn’t do anything. The credit for this belongs solely to Lilith. Unfortunately she didn’t get to live to see her real triumph.”

Dean blinked,

“What do you mean?”

Ruby smiled and pointed at the rapidly completing blood symbol on the chapel floor,

“ _He_ is coming and He will reward your brother. You may as well pull up a pew and watch our triumph.” She bent down to Sam, “Now pet, you know what you’ve got to do?”

Dean watched his brother as he nodded and responded in the voice of a broken man,

“Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes. Yes.”

Ruby patted his brother on the head,

“Good pet. Just remember that and you’ll be free.”

As the symbol completed and light began streaming though, Ruby nudged Sam towards it with her boot. Dean watched in horror as his brother tipped his head to the side, apparently being addressed by _Lucifer_ before nodding and responding with one word,

“Yes.”

The room filled with a blinding light that caused Dean to cover his eyes and turn away. When it faded, he looked back to see his brother glancing up and down at his body. Sam glared at the two demons who were now kneeling on the floor at his feet,

“These were _not_ my instructions.”

He clicked his fingers and the room was full of flying chunks of flesh – the demons and their hosts clearly and instantaneous destroyed. Dean looked at his brother hopefully,

“Sam?”

His brother shook his head sadly,

“Sorry Dean, Sammy’s long gone. I’ll see you again soon though.”

Dean blinked and found himself completely alone.

“Sammy?”


End file.
